Dyskusja użytkownika:Krzysztof29
Bronie w VCS Istnieje już broniach w Vice City Stories. Nie twórz podobnych artykułów, gdyż zakończy się to banem. tomta1 [?] 15:04, maj 23, 2010 (UTC) Bugi w SA Po pierwsze, ta strona to nie jest forum. Po drugie, nie łam praw autorskich! Tekst, który wkleiłeś, jest skopiowany z innej strony o serii gier GTA. Na GTA Wiki takie zachowanie nie jest dopuszczalne. Jeśli taka sytuacja będzie się powtarzać, otrzymasz bana. tomta1 [?] 15:35, maj 23, 2010 (UTC) Pojazdy w VC Niepotzrebnie to poprawiłeś jast tak specjalnie gdzyż cenega źle pomyliła się spolszcając grę Bartek102:Profil Dyskusja ' 17:11, cze 28, 2010 (UTC) Linki Linki wewnętrzne (prowadzące do innych artykułów na wiki) tworzymy, wstawiając nazwę artykułu w nawiasy kwadratowe - artykuł. Więcej informacji tutaj w sekcji "Linkowanie". Texel 12:13, lip 1, 2010 (UTC) Eh... Proszę dostosuj się do rad Texela, a poza tym wszystko masz wyjaśnione tutaj na stronie pomocy. Artykuły linkuje się dwoma nawiasami kwadratowymi, na początku i na końcu. Jeżeli nie wiesz, to chodzi o coś takiego: "nazwa artykułu" Krzysiu8020 Dyskusja Wkład 07:43, lip 2, 2010 (UTC) Twoje edycje Krzysztof29, nie pisz takich bzdur, jak to iż Carl może być Carlem Johnsonem. Jak widzę, nie grałeś wcale w GTA III i GTA: SA, oraz nie znasz ich fabuły.Gimme your all money! 16:55, lip 1, 2010 (UTC) Kur** Mać ! Tak się oto linkuje: masz art, nie ? Ale chcesz aby było np. ''ukradli Tommy'emu Vercettiemu, a nie ukradli Tommy Vercetti, to wtedy piszesz tak: dwa razy "Vercetti (i dajesz to: "|"), a potem piszesz Tommy'emu Vercettiemu (i na koniec dwa razy ""). Bardziej obrazowo się chyba nie da. Na Boga, stosuj się do tego, OK ? Gimme your all money! 11:19, lip 10, 2010 (UTC) Blokada Otrzymałeś 3-dniową blokadę. Naucz się edytować (1, 2), wstawiać obrazki i linki. Niedostosowanie się do powyższych zaleceń poskutkuje banem na dłuższy okres czasu. tomta1 [✉] 08:51, lip 2, 2010 (UTC) Pytanie Krzysztof29, czemu nie posłuchasz adminów i cały czas piszesz, jak Ci się podoba ? Gimme your all money! 11:00, lip 6, 2010 (UTC) Linki Jeśli nie chcesz dostać tygodniowego lub miesięcznego bana, naucz się linkować. Przejrzyj Formatowanie hasła w pigułce i przestań non-stop tworzyć linki zewnętrzne dla artykułów z tej Wikii. Z tym jest więcej szkody niż pożytku, bo ciągle trzeba Cię poprawiać, a sam nie wnosisz za wiele. tomta1 [✉] 13:45, lip 14, 2010 (UTC) :Cóż, otrzymałeś tydzień czasu na nauczenie się tego, jak poprawnie pisać artykuły. Żeby nie było, że nie ostrzegałem: następna blokada będzie na '''miesiąc, a kolejna - na wieki wieków. Amen. tomta1 [✉] 14:28, lip 14, 2010 (UTC) Twoje edycje Weź przestań robić takie bezsensowne edycje jak curid=1140&diff=33775&oldid=29571}} ta, bo zgodnie z obietnicą otrzymasz bana na miesiąc. tomta1 [✉] 08:08, lip 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Szkolenie Raczej nie. Po co mają być dwa filmiki,skoro wystarczy jeden. Film pokazuje tylko, jak przejść misję. Poza tym, filmy na YouTube, do których podałeś linki, nie są nagrywane przy użyciu oficjalnego spolszczenia. Texel 09:19, lip 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yarl Nie, nie wiem. Texel 09:51, lip 31, 2010 (UTC) Re: Zapisywanie Wyręcze Texela. Gra zapisuje się po przejściu danego scenariusza automatycznie. Czytałeś art o GTA 1 ? Gimme your all money! 14:59, lip 31, 2010 (UTC) :A dlaczego - poniżej podaję treść listu, napisanego przez niejakiego Teda, i odpowiedź Dana Housera z BMG Interactive (wszystko z 9 grudnia 1997). Całość po angielsku, powinieneś znać ten język na tyle, żeby zrozumieć, o co chodzi. :"No patch intended for save game. It was designed this way to make the game feel more realistic. It was a design decision that we are very happy with. Why should you be able to save games whenever you choose? It makes the whole experience seem totally irrelevant, and merely a way of killing time, rather than a desperate struggle to the cyber-death, if you get my drift." Dlatego właśnie nie ma i nie będzie możliwości zapisu w grze. Texel 15:50, lip 31, 2010 (UTC) Przedostatnia blokada Zgodnie z obietnicą, otrzymałeś miesięcznego bana. Powodem było nienauczenie się formatowania tekstu, czego efektem jest ciągłe poprawianie Twoich edycji. Skoro tydzień czasu to za mało na nauczenie się formatowania w pigułce, miesiąc powinien wystarczyć. Ostrzegam: jeśli sytuacja się powtórzy, otrzymasz bana na zawsze. Radzę ci, naucz się. Jeśli masz problemy i nie rozumiesz tabelki, zawsze mogłeś (będziesz mógł) zwrócić się o pomoc do administratora. tomta1 [✉] 19:25, sie 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Kryjówki Wpis był bełkotem, nie nadawał się jako artykuł. Podobnie z wpisem na forum (włączając w to błąd w nazwie wpisu). Cieszy nas to, że powracasz, jednak nie musisz od razu pisać nowych stron, które klasyfikują się do usunięcia. Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, co się zmieniło na stronie, możesz poczytać ogłoszenia widniejące na głównej i ich archiwum, a także odwiedzić nasz kanał IRC. —tomta1 [✉] 19:17, maj 4, 2011 (UTC) :Bo się nie podpisywałeś pod swoimi wypowiedziami. Poza tym, nie rozumiem ostatnich twoich wypowiedzi. Najlepiej wbijaj na nasz kanał IRC. —tomta1 [✉] 12:24, maj 5, 2011 (UTC)